1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming machines. More particularly, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for providing gaming machines with a means for using fingerprint data and other player I/O devices that minimizes cost on new and retrofit devices inside gaming cabinets.
2. The Prior Art
Gaming machines having a bill acceptor are generally well known. An example of a slant-top style gaming machine is shown in FIG. 1. A typical gaming machine 100 has a top candle 102, a glass art area 104, bill acceptor 106 (shown in typical locations), reel display area 108, reel panel 110, and player input devices (usually buttons) 112.
Each of the devices and displays in a gaming machine must have a power supply, electrical interface, and device drivers supporting a logical interface into the gaming machine's main processor board (mother board, game board). Adding any new separate (individual) device is an expensive undertaking, because each such added individual device must be both physically and logically connected to the main processor board. In addition, the room available on the front panel of gaming machine is extremely limited; adding several individual devices on the front of a game machine, easily within reach of a player, is a problem.
There is a need to introduce, into gaming machines, the added security features and benefits of a fingerprint reader in a manner that minimizes changes to existing motherboards (for retrofits), eases serviceability, and minimizes the amount of space used on the front of a gaming machines.